Batman
The Caped Crusader The World's Greatest Detective | species = Human | hair = Black (White in old age) | eyes = BlackIn , and / BlueIn , , , and | relatives = Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne (parents, deceased) Dick Grayson and Tim Drake (wards) Terry McGinnis and Matt McGinnis (genetical sons) Susan Maguire ("wife", deceased) | base = Gotham City Watchtower (sometimes) | affiliation = Wayne Enterprises Justice League | counterpart = Justice Lord 50s Batman 80s Batman | abilities = Genius-level intelligence Master detective Master martial artist Peak human physical condition Multilingualism | weaponry = Various gadgets High-Tech Batsuit Utility belt | voiced by = Kevin Conroy Josh Hutcherson (hallucination) Kyle Alcazar (magically rejuvenated) }} |audio=I am Batman}} Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne, was a Gotham City vigilante who rose up to fight gangsters, insane criminals, and eventually even alternate universe despots, metahuman threats, and intergalactic tyrants. History Early life Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy family, the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Young Bruce would often watch the television adventures of the Gray Ghost with his father and took many ideas from this show later. On the way home from seeing the film The Mark of Zorro, Wayne watched as his mother and father were gunned down by a mugger. Some say that Wayne died that night with his parents and Batman was born in his place. In any case, he later stated that the incident marked the end of his childhood. Later, Wayne was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. Intent on eliminating the crime that took his parents, Wayne immersed himself in studying a wide variety of arts and sciences. He learned from masters in their fields, such as escape artistry from Zatara, martial arts from Yoru-sensei in Japan and The Master in Nanda Parbat, and science from Nobel laureates. During his three-month training stint with Zatara, Wayne and his mentor's daughter Zatanna became very close. During his training in Japan, Wayne became enemies with fellow student Kyodai Ken when the latter was kicked out for trying to steal Yoru's sword. The two would meet again years later, in which Kyodai would acknowledge him as a worthy adversary. Early career Wayne very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he almost found happiness with Andrea Beaumont. However, when she abruptly called off their engagement under mysterious circumstances, a heartbroken Wayne dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman with renewed vigor. One day while Wayne was exploring the recently discovered bat-infested caverns below Wayne Manor, Alfred informed him that Andrea would be leaving both he and Gotham behind. Recalling the omen of bats bursting from the belly of the caverns when he decided to give up his life as a crime-fighter to be with her, Wayne set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor. After being accused of murdering several members of Salvatore Valestra's gang ten years later, Batman was able to determine that the real assassin was actually his former love Andrea. When he confronted her, who was in a heated battle with the Joker, she said that vengeance was all she had left before she disappeared with a detained Joker as an abandoned theme park exploded in their wake. At some point of his life, Wayne found and took care of Dick Grayson as his ward after his parents were killed. Batman eventually made Grayson into his crime-fighting sidekick Robin. He spent years keeping the people of Gotham City safe from common criminals and bizarre villains. Further adventures and Batgirl.]] Batman had several partners and occasional imitators, such as Batwoman, but his most common partner was Barbara Gordon, who had officially taken the job at his side as Batgirl. While on another mission, Batman rescued the young Tim Drake from Two-Face when he attempted to kill the boy. Drake found himself inspired by Wayne's desire to stand up to people like Two-Face. In combination with his own rebellious nature, Drake later stole the Robin costume from the Batcave, ultimately taking up the mantle as the second Robin. Receiving Drake as his new sidekick, Batman gave the young boy three rules: Drake had to give Wayne everything he's got, Drake had to give him even more, and Wayne made the rules. For a short amount of time, Grayson returned to Gotham as Nightwing to assist his former mentor. While he was a welcome addition, the two of them never truly seemed to forget the argument that caused Grayson to leave. Despite this, the partnership remained stable. Nightwing would spend a decent amount of time in Gotham, but he would later leave to establish himself in Blüdhaven. 's fairly good relationship.]] Batman would later find himself in Metropolis, having followed the Joker to the city. While his long-time nemesis struck a deal with Lex Luthor, he would find himself working with Superman to thwart the plot. After foiling the Joker's plans to kill the Man of Steel and destroy Metropolis, he would return to the city a couple of times to stop villains from his own rogue's gallery. Batman would also form an unlikely partnership with the young Static when another case brought the heroes into one another's home city. While these two partnerships did not usually start off well, he eventually learned to respect their abilities and trust both of them with his secret identity. , "Hard as Nails" Batman had also worked with other superheroes, such as the demon Etrigan and the Creeper. Saving the world .]] Over the course of a few months, Batman detected several security breaches in Wayne Tech's deep-space monitoring network. While investigating the Wayne Tech Metropolis sub-station, he encountered three scientists speaking a strange language. These scientists tampered with the station's antenna and, when confronted, displayed superhuman strength and resilience. Though Superman arrived to assist, he was incapacitated by J'onn J'onzz's telepathic contact, while Batman was unable to prevent the scientists from destroying the antenna. After the antenna's destruction, Superman gave Batman a signal watch to call him for help if he needed it. Batman tracked the scientists to an abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs facility where he found the scientists being held in stasis pods. He was attacked by a shape-shifting sentry and rendered unconscious, but not before signaling Superman with the watch. Superman found the unconscious Batman at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility, just as a meteor crashed to Earth in Metropolis Park. Superman left Batman with an ambulance crew and flew off to investigate the meteor. Just as the medic was about to look under Batman's mask, he reached up and grabbed her hand, saying "Don't even think about it". When the Imperium's attack walker emerged from the meteor, incapacitated Superman and began raining destruction down on Metropolis, Batman took off in the Batwing, which he seemed to have summoned while lying on the gurney. Batman began firing missiles on the walker, and then two more walkers emerged from the meteor. When military air and armor units arrived on the scene, Batman followed Superman who had mysteriously left the battle without explanation. Batman tracked Superman to a military base in the mountains outside Metropolis where they found more humans in stasis pods and the imprisoned J'onn. After freeing J'onzz and learning of the Imperium, the trio were stopped by Imperium forces posing as military personnel. Outnumbered, Batman fled with the incapacitated J'onzz in the Batwing while Superman covered their escape. The Batwing was pursued by Imperium craft and shot down, but rescued by John Stewart and Hawkgirl before the crippled Batwing crashed. Batman witnessed the other heroes battling the Imperium craft and the appearance of Wonder Woman. The Flash arrived at the end of the battle, having retrieved the Batwing's severed wing. After J'onzz informed the assembled heroes of the Imperium's invasion of Mars, their eventual defeat and their inadvertent release by Earth astronauts, the Imperium's factories began manufacturing smoke to block out the sun's rays. The heroes split up to disable the factories. Batman went to Giza, Egypt with Wonder Woman and J'onzz. The trio infiltrated the factory and found the Ion Matrix Crystal, a vital component of the plant. Batman and Wonder Woman provided a diversion to allow J'onzz to remove the crystal. As he removed the crystal, J'onzz was incapacitated by Imperium forces. Batman then covered Wonder Woman and J'onzz's escape from the plant, but was himself trapped inside and cornered by Imperium forces. J'onzz reported that Batman was dead, but in truth, he had mentally shielded Batman to prevent the Imperium forces from detecting him. Batman remained hidden until the Imperium arrived on Earth. He then revealed himself and reversed the ion charge in the Ion Matrix Crystal, causing the plant to burn off the smoke it had been producing. With the sun shining again, the heroes defeated the Imperium and freed their human prisoners, then mopped up the remaining Imperium forces around the globe. Inspired by a general's speech about vigilance and the possible return of the invaders, Batman had the Watchtower constructed by Wayne Enterprises, hiding the funding as a "line item in the aerospace R&D budget". Batman invited the other six heroes who had repelled the invaders to the station. With this, the seven heroes formed the Justice League. Claiming he wasn't a "people person", Batman did not officially join the group, though he did offer to be on call when they needed his help. Batman was quick to place himself in danger, despite the awe-inspiring powers of his teammates. During the Atlantis usurpation, Batman put a stop to the melting of the polar ice caps. On another occasion, Batman single-handedly defeated five dangerous criminals before being surprised by an Amazon-trained criminal while managing to take her necklace as a clue to her identity. During his time with the Justice League, Batman showed his distrust of Superman. After Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid, Batman began carrying a piece of Kryptonite, which he acquired from Lex Luthor. However, Batman still held a deep respect for the Man of Steel, especially after he had seemingly died at the hands of Toyman. But, regardless of his respect, Batman remained stubborn in his disbelief in Superman's death and refused to mourn for him for quite a while. to the Hyperspace Bypass.]] During the Thanagarian invasion of Earth, Batman was forced to reveal his identity to his teammates and provide the Batcave as a temporary meeting place and battleground when the Thanagarians tried to take them down. After successfully retaking the Watchtower from Thanagarian forces, Batman resolved to end the threat by sacrificing himself by piloting the Watchtower through the Earth's atmosphere in an attempt to plunge it into a Hyperspace Bypass, a city-wide machine that would generate a wormhole through Earth. Before launching the escape pod containing his comrades, he expressed his gratitude for having known and served with them. As Batman lost consciousness due to the heat surrounding him, Superman rescued him as the Watchtower destroyed the Bypass. With the Watchtower's destruction and Hawkgirl's resignation from the League, Batman offered Wayne Manor as a temporary headquarters for the organization. Batman and the five other members reformed the Justice League with a new Watchtower and an expanded roster of heroes. Batman was instrumental in recruiting Green Arrow who, along with other normal human Justice League members, helped keep the League from becoming an autonomous metahuman army. Despite being far from the most social among the League members, Batman would go beyond certain expectations to save his allies. One instance where Wonder Woman was transformed into a pig by the sorceress Circe, Batman sang "Am I Blue?" in front of a live audience so that she would change her back. He also succeeded in demonstrating to Amanda Waller that Cadmus was being used as a tool to further Lex Luthor's personal agenda to discredit and destroy the Justice League. Waller was so impressed with Batman that she created Project Batman Beyond to ensure that the world would always have a Batman. Later adventures Batman's partnerships came to a rather bitter end in his later career. After Dick Grayson left for Blüdhaven to fight crime on his own, things took a traumatic turn following Tim Drake's kidnapping by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Tracking them to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, the Joker revealed that, in an effort to create his own "son", he had tortured, brainwashed and altered Tim to resemble himself... and learned Batman's secret identity in the process. Vowing to break the Joker, the enraged Dark Knight had his final battle with the Clown Prince of Crime. In the end, however, it was Tim who took the Joker's life - unable to heed his "father's" command to shoot Batman, Tim turned the gun on the Joker instead. After Tim underwent extensive therapy with Doctor Leslie Thompkins, Batman forbade Tim from ever being Robin again, and later ended his partnership with Batgirl. during his career as Batman.]] Some years after the Joker's death and Tim Drake's departure from being Robin, a middle-aged Batman began to finally suffer from the effects of a hard life of crime-fighting. To counteract these, Batman developed a powered suit that augmented his physical abilities and allowed him to continue the mission for longer periods of time. At this time, his corporate rivalry with Derek Powers began, and Wayne Enterprises resisted a bid for corporate takeover. The long decades of physical punishment, emotional challenges, and an ailing heart finally took their toll, however, and even the suit couldn't compensate any longer. He developed an exosuit of armor in an attempt to adapt once again, but as it ended up straining his heart this branch of research came to a dead end. While attempting to rescue his old friend's daughter from kidnappers, Batman suffered from a mild heart attack and was forced to point a gun at a common thug to save himself. After being forced to rely on the very weapon of his parents' cowardly murderer, Batman was ashamed and vowed to never again wear the cowl. Passing the mantle of Batman }} When he hung up the mantle of Batman, Gotham City was left without a Dark Knight for twenty years. Bruce Wayne became a recluse, isolated in Wayne Manor after Alfred's death, and having to take up the use of a cane. During one of his yearly pilgrimages to the spot where his parents were murdered, he met a stray dog that saved him and helped take down a Jokerz gang member that tried to mug him, getting injured in the process. Wayne took the dog in and named the dog Ace. Chance brought the teenager Terry McGinnis to the gates of Wayne Manor, where he learned of Wayne's past secret life. After McGinnis suffered a personal loss, Wayne reluctantly agreed to allow him to take up mantle of Batman. He then served as a mentor and informant for the successor to his legacy. For years, Wayne coordinated with McGinnis, supplying advice and direction from the Batcave while McGinnis worked in the field. He also ran the labs and developed new gadgets for McGinnis to use in the new crusade against crime. During their adventures, Wayne would help McGinnis defeat modern adversaries and even some of his own revived rogues, such as Mr. Freeze, Ra's al Ghul, and the Joker reborn through a chip implanted in Tim Drake all those years ago. The elderly Wayne occasionally ventured into the field to support McGinnis. His sense of duty and self-sacrifice ever present, he once donned the experimental exosuit to rescue McGinnis from Inque, despite Inque's metahuman power and the strain on his already-damaged heart. At some time after the arrest of Paxton Powers, Wayne took back control of Wayne Enterprises. After regaining control of the company he took the position of CEO and Chairman of the Board. Subsequently, he and McGinnis had to cope with the return of his greatest enemy, the Joker, and an attempt by Jordan Pryce to seize control of the company and kill Wayne. During this crisis, the revived Joker even broke into the Batcave and attacked Wayne as he was preparing an antidote for Joker venom - only its swift administration by McGinnis saved Wayne from dying with a smile on his face. After the Joker's final death and Pryce's exposure, however, Wayne presumably resumed day-to-day business operations at Wayne Enterprises. Eventually, Wayne learned the truth about Terry's lineage as a result of Waller's Project Batman Beyond, but kept quiet out of respect for his legal father Warren McGinnis, wanting McGinnis to find his own way in life and become his own man. As Wayne continued to age, he suffered a kidney failure. Unknown to Wayne, McGinnis discovered that he was not just a suitable donor but a perfect one; eventually learning the truth about his heritage, McGinnis returned to Wayne Manor with a new sense of purpose. Wayne wondered about the fate of Gotham, and McGinnis relaxed the worries. Their relationship seemed repaired, as Wayne had truly become the father McGinnis had lost long ago. Alternate timelines The Savage Time Vandal Savage created an alternate timeline by interfering with the events of World War II. In this alternate timeline, Bruce Wayne's parents were killed for speaking out against Savage's brutal regime. Thus, Bruce became Batman, the leader of the resistance movement against the regime. When the Justice League from the original timeline appeared on Earth, Batman helped them escape from the authorities and learned of their timeline. He assisted the League in breaking into the facility where the time portal had appeared. However, Batman did not accompany the League into the past to thwart Savage. He preferred to stay behind and continue to run the resistance in case the League failed. The Once and Future Thing, Part Two: Time, Warped When Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman followed Chronos into the future, they were immediately hijacked by a group of enhanced Jokerz. After being rescued by the future Justice League members, they met up with the elderly Bruce Wayne. Although Static reasoned that, whilst planning to take down Chronos, the fact that the elder Bruce existed meant that Batman would live through the event and that they would eventually succeed, Bruce pointed out he had no memory of ever traveling to the future and meeting his older self or of anything else that was happening that day. The explanation was that Chronos' careless disregard for the timeline had made history fluid. Bruce aided the League's members in locating Chronos. When Terry was killed by Dee Dee, Bruce was visibly saddened. These events, however, were erased and therefore never occurred, although Green Lantern and Batman retained memory of the experience. Batman's secret identity :Main article: List of people who know Batman's Secret Identity While Batman kept his identity a closely guarded secret, there were a number of individuals to whom he had either revealed his identity or who had discovered it. Among the most prominent ones are Alfred Pennyworth, Leslie Thompkins, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Terry McGinnis, Talia, Hugo Strange, Ra's al Ghul, Andrea Beaumont, Lois Lane, Amanda Waller, the core Justice Leaguers, and his archnemesis The Joker. Powers and abilities Though considered a "superhero", Batman had no metahuman abilities. However, he was at the peak of human physical and mental conditioning, as well as he has extensively studied the sciences, technology, martial arts, detection and many other disciplines under masters of their respective fields.[http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/batman.htm Batman: The Animated Series Official Website] Batman was a master of stealth and infiltration, all the more remarkable given that he stands 6'2" and weighs 210 lbs.Throughout the DCAU, three statistics for Batman's height and weight are given. The character bio on the DVD of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman uses 6'2" and 210 lbs; the bookie in , "Wild Cards, Part I" uses 6'3" and 240 lbs, and the character bios on the DVD of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker use 6'1" and 195 lbs. Taking into account that the last one represents old Bruce, and the second one may be an interpretation by the bookie, the one from Mystery of the Batwoman is taken to be the correct statistic. He often revealed himself to his enemies when they least suspected him to. This allowed him to just disappear from allies in mid-sentence, a habit that frequently annoyed Commissioner Gordon ("One of these days I'm gonna nail his feet to the ground") and Harvey Bullock ("I wonder how the Commish puts up with that"). Batman was capable of incredible feats of agility and reflexes. During the Second Apokolyptian invasion, Darkseid commented that no one had ever been able to avoid his Omega Beams before. Batman's strength was also exceptional; being capable of throwing Superman and Kalibak several meters away. Temporarily youthened for about a week in his older years, his physical mass was all the more apparent when compared to the slim teenager Terry McGinnis. 's men]] With his martial arts prowess, occasionally augmented by technology, Batman was usually more than a match for any foe he encountered, human or otherwise. He was familiar with a vast array of martial arts, including but not limited to jujutsu and kung fu. When he first met Superman, the vigilante suddenly threw the powerful alien across a room to Superman's complete astonishment at the attack's sheer audacity. He could also gave Darkseid a fairly good fight before being subdued. As Bruce aged and retired from active crimefighting, he still maintained his wide variety of skills including martial arts, but couldn't engage in prolonged periods of physical excursion without complications without his weak heart and aging body. However, he could use his cane as a weapon. Batman's mental discipline and determination were as equally strong a weapon as his physical prowess. On at least two occasions, he overcame the temptation to abandon the real world and live in a fantasy world with his "ideal" life, in order to save the day. On another occasion, he out-willed the mind control of Doctor Destiny, who had simultaneously overpowered the minds of nearly the entire Justice League, despite having not slept for three nights in a row. Similarly, Batman is a master of intimidation and psychological manipulation, specifically with the criminally minded. Usually he relies on his burly appearance, coupled with the dark appearance of his costume (the main reason why he chose the bat as his symbol and mask), and a certain degree of ruthlessness to intimidate criminals into spilling their guts to him, something his peers in the superhero community, like Superman and Flash, usually find themselves unable to do so, despite their greater physical might. But this ability could also be used more subtly: With a few choice words, he once manipulated the nearly mindless Solomon Grundy into fighting his then-teammate, the super-genius Ultra-Humanite; tricked Cheetah into taking sympathy with him; and later swayed the Ultra-Humanite to his side by offering to sponsor an opera performance program which the Humanite cherished. Despite retiring as Batman in his old age, Bruce honed his interrogation skills even further to the point he considered holding criminals over an edge to be a simple and naive method, claiming he can't believe he was ever that green when he saw his younger self do it. Perhaps Batman's greatest ability was his intelligence. He was one of the foremost detectives on Earth (Ra's al Ghul always addressed him as "Detective"), possessing one of the sharpest analytical minds of all time.CartoonNetwork Official Website, Page 4 of 9, Characters: Batman Batman is highly skilled in multiple fields of science and speaks several foreign languages (including English, Kaznian, Japanese, and Spanish).Japanese in , "Day of the Samurai"Spanish in , "Secret Society, Part I"Kaznian in , "Maid of Honor" As a member of the Justice League, he contributed much of the technology that kept it going, including the Watchtower and Javelins. In addition to his fighting abilities, his contributions to the team as a scientist, a detective and a strategist have proved invaluable time and again. Batman is also an adept singer, a talent he kept hidden from everybody else and only revealed in order to save Wonder Woman. Equipment As the head of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne had access to cutting-edge technology, which Batman made good use of it in his field equipment. Batsuit :See dedicated article: Batsuit Utility belt Batman's Utility Belt had compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often include items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, Batarangs, hand grenades, and the remote control for access to the Watchtower. While Batman himself never seemed to have any difficulty nor complicated procedure for opening the belt's compartments, it evidently involved some fairly sophisticated security measures, which for some reason didn't prevent it from being removed. When Batman was taken captive by the Injustice Gang, Lex Luthor spent a great deal of time and effort to open the belt. Initial brute-force attempts resulted not only in failure to get it opened, but in explosions and electric shocks damaging the would-be attacker. Only after using a large and powerful machine of some sort was Lex able to open the belt and empty out its contents. Vehicles Batman had used several vehicles in the course of his crime-fighting career, including: * Batboat * Batcycle * Bat-glider * Batmobile * Batwing * Jet-wing * Whirly-Bat Love interests Bruce has rarely had anything that could be described as a committed relationship, mainly because he is too focused on fighting crime than being in a full relationship and unwilling to ever get close to someone in case they are ever put at risk. Ironically, most of his more notable relationships would at some point become part of his Rogues Gallery. Also, Bruce's playboy persona is one the main causes of his several relationships, which even other individuals like Superman (before the Justice League) notice. Andrea Beaumont .]] Bruce's first true love is often viewed as Andrea Beaumont, who he apparently loved so much that he was willing to give up his promise of avenging his parents and marry her. This was changed when she broke off their engagement and left for Europe as her father owned money to the mob (in her letter, she lied to Bruce by saying she was "too young" and "needed time"). Years later, Audrea reappeared in Gotham shortly after the costumed murderer known as The Phantasm started killing off mob bosses. She hid behind this persona to kill off the same mob that killed her father and prevented their potential happiness. After an intense battle with The Joker, she disappeared with the lunatic and left a locket with a picture of her and Bruce in the Batcave, leaving him heartbroken. Many years later, Andrea would later be recruited by Amanda Waller as part of Project Batman Beyond to kill young Terry McGinnis's parents to mirror Bruce's trauma and create a new Batman, but at the last moment she refused to out of respect for Batman and his unwillingness to resort to murder. This convinced Waller that if she wanted to honor all he stood for, neither could she. Selina Kyle .]] Bruce's most notable relationship was with Catwoman. After their first encounter, both expressed strong feelings for each other, in Bruce's case, out of costume as well. However, the two were never able to start a true relationship due to being on opposite sides of the law, though sometimes they helped each other when they had mutual enemies. , Batman and Catwoman were more scornful of each other as they knew a relationship wasn't possible due to a lack of trust and only dealt with each other when crime was involved. Selina even attempted to seduce Nightwing once, but soon realized she was being tricked. Talia Al Ghul 's difficult relationship.]] His other most prominent relationship was with Talia, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Despite a dubious first meeting, she soon developed strong feelings for Bruce and often referred to him as her "Beloved". After testing him out, her father deemed Batman a worthy successor and offered him an alliance. However, he had seen Ra's' methods for bringing about a better world and refused. Bruce would come to develop romantic feelings for Talia as well, but her loyalty to her father continually interfered with their chances of a true relationship. In Bruce's old age, Talia appeared on his birthday to offer him use of the Lazarus Pits, reminding him of their time together. He later discovered it was actually her father who had transferred his mind into her body when his could no longer be sustained. After defeating Ra's with the new Batman, Bruce mourned Talia and referred to her as "a very special woman", but avoided answering when Terry asked if she was "the" special woman. After looking at pictures from what appeared to be their time in an actual relationship, Bruce said his final goodbye: "Rest well, Beloved". Kathy Duquesne sharing a moment.]] Batman first ran into Kathy Duquesne accidentally while out as Bruce Wayne in a shopping mall, where he helps her escape from two over-protective body guards. The two develop a close bond, so he eventually begins suspecting that Kathy is the new Batwoman that has appeared in Gotham using lethal force against criminals. This turns out to be true, as Kathy is working with Sonia Alcana and Rocky Ballantine to take down Rupert Thorne and the Penguin, as her father works as their enforcer. She infiltrates their ship and is captured by Bane. However, after Batman saves her she manages to attach a bomb to the ship. The ship is destroyed and the criminals are arrested, so Kathy is able to regain a relationship with her father. Kathy She to give up on her career as Batwoman, and her and Bruce drive off into the sunset. Diana of Themyscira .]] During his time in the Justice League, Batman and Wonder Woman worked well together and developed a growing affection for each other. He first showed close feelings towards her when she was apparently killed by a missile in Gorilla City during their first encounter with Gorilla Grodd. The two showed feelings for each other when they were in their civilian identities and on the run from the invading Thanagarian forces, with the help of a restaurant owner, hid from the soldiers disguised as a pair of lovers enjoying an intimate meal. Bruce admitted that he may have had feelings for Diana, but decided not to pursue it because he felt dating on the team led to disasters and out of fear that Diana would become a target for his enemies, despite her demonstrations of being perfectly able to fend for herself. Others, such as Green Lantern, noted the relationship, but when pressed Batman dodged the question by describing her as merely "a remarkable woman and valued friend". Barbara Gordon .]] Early on in career at Batgirl, Barbara had a dream that she kissed Batman after saving his life. For some time, she was in a relationship with his ward, Dick Grayson, despite she didn't know that the latter was Robin. When she had discovered Batman’s true identity, Barbara and him began working more closely together, though she still had feelings for Dick. At some point in time after he had left for good, Bruce and Barbara dated despite the obvious age difference between them, but they broke things off between them as Bruce was too focused on fighting crime than being in a full relationship and because of what happened to Robin when the Joker had abducted him. The last events eventually put a major strain on their relationship, which made Barbara hold a long lasting grudge towards him in the future. Despite what happened in the past, Bruce still cares deeply for Barbara, even having a picture of the two of them together on the Batcomputer. They still keep in touch and still work together on occasion. Zatanna .]] During his training to become Batman, Bruce studied under the magician, Zatara, in escape artistry under the alias John Smith. During this time, Zatara's daughter, Zatanna, developed a crush on "John" and attempted to stop him from leaving by handcuffing him to a ladder. Bruce quickly got out of them and left before she could try again. Years later, a performance in Gotham led to her encountering Batman. She soon realized that Batman and "John Smith" were one and the same. At some point in time, Zatanna learned that he was Bruce Wayne, though it is unclear how. They remained good friends. On occasion, Bruce and Zatanna worked together during their time in the Justice League. He went to her for help when he needed magical assistance kept under wraps. Lois Lane .]] For a short time, during his stay in Metropolis tracking the Joker, Bruce was in a relationship with Lois Lane. She even planned to move to Gotham and transfer to the Daily Planet's branch there to be with him, but that changed when she discovered he was Batman and there was a whole side to him she didn't know (and even wasn't sure if she wanted to know). For some time after, Lois did have second thoughts about this decision and almost called him several times. Decades later, Bruce is shown to still care for Lois, having kept a picture of her on his personal computer files. Susan Macguire .]] Bruce met and married Susan Maguire in a short span of time, citing his feeling happier with her than he had in a long time and was even going to give up being Batman to be with her. Susan was later revealed to be one of many human looking plants created by Poison Ivy to marry Gotham's rich patrons and inherit their fortunes. Bruce realized this and stated that his initial feelings were likely the result of pheromones. Background information Appearances Batman is the only character to appear in every DCAU TV series at least once. He also was mentioned in and influenced the webtoon . This is somewhat parallel to the Mainstream Comics Batman who, according to Wizard Magazine, is the only DC superhero to appear in every monthly title. Kevin Conroy is best known for his work as Batman in the DCAU and has returned to the role several times since. Appearances and references Featured movies * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Featured movie * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" * "World's Finest" * "Knight Time" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Gotham in Pink" * "Rebirth" * "Black Out" * "Golem" * "Meltdown" * "Heroes" * " " * "Dead Man's Hand" * "The Winning Edge" * "Spellbound" * "Disappearing Inque" * "A Touch of Curaré" * "Ascension" * "Splicers" * "Earth Mover" * "Joyride" * "Lost Soul" * "Hidden Agenda" * " " * "Once Burned" * "Hooked Up" * "Rats" * "Mind Games" * "Revenant" * "Babel" * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" * "Eyewitness" * "Final Cut" * "The Last Resort" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "Plague" * "April Moon" * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" * " " * "Where's Terry?" * "Ace in the Hole" * "King's Ransom" * "Untouchable" * "Inqueling" * " " * "Out of the Past" * "Speak No Evil" * "The Call" * "Betrayal" * "Curse of the Kobra" * "Countdown" * "Unmasked" Featured movie * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Shadows" * "Bad Stretch" * "The Big Leagues" * "Hard as Nails" * "The Usual Suspect" * "A League of Their Own" * "Showtime" * "Future Shock" * "Fallen Hero" * "Army of Darkness" * "Secret Origins" * "In Blackest Night, Part I" * "The Enemy Below" * "Paradise Lost" * "The Brave and the Bold, Part II" * "Injustice For All" * "Fury" * "Legends" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Metamorphosis" * "The Savage Time, Part I" * "The Savage Time, Part III" * "Twilight" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Only A Dream" * "Maid of Honor" * "A Better World" * "Eclipsed, Part II" * " " * "Hereafter" * "Wild Cards" * "Comfort and Joy" * "Starcrossed" * "Initiation" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Kid Stuff" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * " " * "Wake the Dead" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "The Cat and the Canary" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Epilogue" * "I Am Legion * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "Flash and Substance" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Ancient History" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" }} Notes References }} External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Businesspeople Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts Category:Individuals proficient in swordsmanship Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Justice League members Category:Residents of Gotham City